Wolfenstein: Bad Blood
by KV1789
Summary: With the newly-liberated US facing a two-front invasion by a vengeful IJA and Wehrmacht, B.J. Blazkowicz must face not one, but two of the greatest threats he's ever faced: his own two daughters, raised into fanatically loyal resistance hunters by the Nazis. Can BJ bring himself to kill his own children? Or will he be put down in a case of bad blood?


"ANYAAAAAA!"

_C-Count to four...inhale..._

"STOP! PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS!"

_C-Count t-to four...i-in...hale..._

"Ahahahaha! Yes! Sing for me, William!"

'FUCK YOU! FUCKYOUFUCKYOUFUCKYOUFFFUUUUUUCCKKKK!"

_C-C-Count...to...f-four..._

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU HEAR ME! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU ALL!"

"Oh? I'm sure your daughters would love that, wouldn't they?"

_C-C-C-Cou...nt...t-to..._

"JESS! SOPH! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

_Where are you? P-Please..._

* * *

"Captain Blazkowicz? Captain Blazkowicz!?"

The aging man struggled to push himself off the bed, not before falling flat on his face. William Joseph "B.J." Blazkowicz, the legendary "Terror Billy", bogeyman of the Third Reich, groggily picked himself up and walked to the door of the barracks room and opened it to reveal a young soldier with a face full of concern looking at him.

"A-Are you...okay, sir?"

The soldier was looking at an old, balding, bearded man with a disproportionally buff body from the steel collar on his neck down. He looked terrible, not what he was expecting from a man who was supposedly a super soldier and the pride of the revived USA's military.

"You forgot to salute."

The soldier immediately saluted, after hearing the statement in a contemptuous tone.

"S-Sorry, sir!"

"What _the fuck_ do you want?"

"I...uh...err..."

"Spit it out, you stuttering fuck!" he shouted at the soldier, who was taken aback and even more terrified of him.

"C-Command wants to-"

"Have a word with me? Fine. I'll go talk to the bastards...now get outta here," BJ flippantly said as he slammed the door in front of the soldier's face.

The Second American Revolution did not go so well, for him. As far as the new government was concerned, it was a significant victory. Despite the Nazis sending in one of their best anti-resistance commanders to help crush the revolution after Engel's death, the North American Resistance managed to push out the Germans and the Japanese from the East and West Coast thanks to the tech and weaponry provided by Set and the surviving Da'at Yichud.

But at great cost to himself.

The captured Ausmerzer was shot down by two mechs brought in by both Axis powers specifically to destroy the Resistance. While most of the Resistance crew were killed, Bombate, Set, Grace and Sigrun managed to flee on the last working helicopter, along with a few others. Unfortunately, BJ, Boone and Anya were not afforded the same opportunity.

Horton was killed trying to help get Anya to safety, being gunned down as he attempted to hold off the storm troops, who ironically were made up of loyal Amerika Legion soldiers. Anya made the mistake of trying to help him, which got her captured.

_If only she didn't give two shits for the commie bastard..._

As for BJ? He was perfectly willing to go down fighting. Sacrifices had to be made in war, and he was all too happy to sacrifice himself not just for the sake of freedom, but for his kids. Running out of ammo and only having his trusty hatchet and knife left, the man was already wading in a sea of corpses comprised of dead, traitorous Americans. However, upon hearing her cries of help...

He stopped.

Things happened. Things that Blazkowicz would not rather talk about, as those things that happened made him lose his wife, and his kids.

But it did not make him lose his will to kill.

Blazkowicz was no longer fighting the Nazis for the sake of America's nor the world's freedom.

He was fighting just for the sake of killing as much of those bastards as possible. It didn't matter where they were from. It didn't matter who they were. The Japanese, the Italians, anyone who willingly worked or helped the Germans were all Nazis to him now.

And he was going to kill them all.

The aged soldier knew his own country didn't give a shit about what he went through. There were plenty of people who opposed the Resistance before they won. They were just like his father, his fucking, piece-of-shit father. Sucking up to whoever was "in charge".

They were Nazis too. They all were.

It would have been so satisfying to carve them up, but these same cocksuckers switched sides when they saw the inevitable victory.

At least they faced firing squads for collaborating with the enemy.

BJ went over to the closet and picked out his working uniform.

The top brass wanted to see him, so they would see him. His appearance be damned.

As long as there were Nazis to kill or booze to drink, he was always happy.

* * *

"General."

"De Gaulle."

"Come in. _Courir!_"

The door opened as a man signaled the other to hurry inside.

"That's their password?" a young woman asked her companion. She had blonde hair, styled into an elegant bun.

"Leave it to the French Resistance to make _schiesse_ passwords, right?" her companion replied. She had shoulder-length brown hair, styled into a fashionable bob cut.

"Well? What are we waiting for, Jessika? Let's pay these _untermenschen_ a visit, shall we?"

"_Ja wohl, schwester_. Let's make mommy E proud."

The two quietly jumped down from the roof and approached the door.

"Zofia? After you."

"Gladly."

The blonde knocked on the door.

"General."

"De Gaulle," she replied.

"Co-!" the man was barely able to speak when an armored fist crushed his windpipe.

"Whoever gets the least is paying for lunch at the Procope!"

"You. Are. ON."

Armor folded onto their bodies as they entered.

Thirty bodies were found in a basement-level bar later that day.

* * *

**Author's Note:** An idea that spawned based on one of my drawings on DeviantArt and partially inspired by how badly (In my opinion) the Youngblood game turned out. This is set in a variation of the Rising Sun (Wolfenstein X Akame ga Kill!) crossover AU. Let me know what you guys think! I might make more.


End file.
